lollypop
by marinated
Summary: YuumaLuka—Mereka saling mencintai; dengan cara yang paling alay hingga yang paling romantis. Drabbles.
**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** fluff, keju, cliché. bentuk pelarian diri yang tidak bertanggung jawab dari event fandom sebelah. Mungkin akan bertambah seiring waktu. Beberapa part **tidak** dalam universe yang sama, tapi saya janji semua masih dapat dinikmati~

Ditulis sambil mendengarkan VY2 ft Megurine Luka – under the mirror ball, in front of monitor

* * *

 **lollypop**

— _lolly tounge + pop_ —

* * *

 **1! anonymous**

* * *

Mereka jatuh cinta sebagai seorang anonim.

Bertemu di lantai dansa, di antara musik yang riuh gempita, tanpa kenal identitas masing-masing.

Yang Luka tahu, pria yang menjadi pasangannya malam itu tinggi dan punya mata yang memenjarakan warna mentari.

Yang Yuuma tahu, wanita yang ia genggam tangannya malam itu anggun dan punya senyum yang cemerlang.

Kemudian, mereka jatuh cinta dalam anonimitas.

* * *

 **2! path**

* * *

 **Yuuma:** [ Hei. Kamu marah? ]

Luka: [ Marah karena? ]

Luka: [ Kenapa aku harus marah? ]

 **Yuuma** : [ Kamu nggak angkat telepon aku. ]

 **Yuuma** : [ Kupikir kamu marah. ]

 **Yuuma** : [ Kamu beneran nggak marah, kan? ]

Luka: [ Nggak. ]

 **Yuuma** : [ Yakin? ]

Luka: [ Iyaaaaaa…. ]

 **Yuuma** : [ Cium, coba :* :* ]

Luka: [ KAMU MINTA CIUM AJA SANA SAMA MIKU, ARIA, GUMI, ATAU CEWEK-CEWEK LAIN YANG SETIAP HARI NGASIH _LOVE_ DI SEMUA POSTINGAN PATH KAMU! ]

 **Yuuma:** [ … ]

* * *

 **3! muscles**

* * *

Yuuma tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan antara Yukari dan Luka hari itu.

"Luka suka cowok yang seperti apa?"

"Hmm…." Gadis merah jambu itu berpikir. "Aku suka yang jago dan rutin olah raga. Nggak perlu semua olah raga bisa, sih. Minimal _push-up_ , lah. Biasanya yang begitu punya _six-packs_ di perut, kan? Seksi."

Besoknya, Yuuma _push-up_ seratus kali tiap pagi.

* * *

 **4! nothing**

* * *

Mereka berciuman di koridor sepi. Di sisi kampus yang jarang dilewati, jauh dari jangkauan CCTV. Bibir mereka bertaut, getol membalas kecupan satu sama lain.

Di dalam kelas, keduanya kembali ke kubu masing-masing. Luka dan kawan-kawan perempuannya yang manis. Yuuma dengan sobat lelakinya yang berisik.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membahas tentang ciuman tadi.

Semuanya berlalu, seperti tak ada yang pernah terjadi.

* * *

 **5! angel**

* * *

Hari itu, Yuuma tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Len, adik kelasnya, pasca mengantarkan Luka pulang ke kosan.

"Bang Yuuma!" Len menyapa, ramah seperti biasa. "Dari mana?"

Yuuma nyengir lebar atas sapaan pemuda yang selisih umurnya tiga tahun lebih muda tersebut. "Abis nganterin pacar balik ke kosan."

"Oh, pacarnya Bang Yuuma ngekos? Kirain PP."

"Kalo PP jauh, kali. Pacar gue kan tinggalnya di khayangan."

* * *

 **6! grow**

* * *

Yuuma dan Luka sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka mulai belajar merangkak. Masa kanak-kanak mereka lewati bersama, tapi saat mulai menjejak remaja Yuuma menyebalkan luar biasa.

Sementara Luka mulai memanjangkan rambut, mulai mencari-cari wangi parfum yang cocok, dan mulai peduli pada penampilannya, Yuuma justru begitu kekanakan.

Dia meledek Luka. Menyembunyikan barang-barangnya. Menyingkap roknya—mengacaukan semuanya.

"Tahun ini umurmu tujuh belas, Yuuma. Bisa mulai belajar dewasa sedikit?"

"Aku cuma nggak mau hubungan kita berubah."

Luka tahu dia tidak melakukan kesalahan, tetapi rasa bersalah terus menggelayut di pundaknya.

* * *

 **7! drama**

* * *

Ada begitu banyak drama dalam fase pacaran.

"Sayang," Yuuma memilih kata dengan begitu hati-hati. "Minggu ini kita nggak jadi nonton, ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau nonton bola."

"Jadi, kamu lebih pilih Barcelona ketimbang jalan sama aku?"

"Tungtarararara~ Tungrararararara~"

 _Backsound_ Uttaran itu kerjaan Kaito dan Gumiya.

* * *

 **8! wings**

* * *

Semua orang menginginkan sayap, jika itu memungkinkan. Mungkin Yuuma adalah satu-satunya yang tidak ingin punya.

"Kenapa?" Luka bertanya, sedikit memiringkan kepala.

Yuuma mengedikkan bahu ringan. "Memangnya kenapa aku harus punya sayap?"

"Buat pergi ke tempat yang kamu mau—di mana pun itu."

"Aku cuma mau ada di samping kamu. Nggak mau kemana-mana lagi."

Luka tertawa. "Dasar, gombal."

* * *

 **9! no one**

* * *

Ia menjatuhkan lengan yang sudah ia potong dari badan pria itu. Air hujan mengguyur tubuhnya. Membawa darah yang menempeli sekujur lengan dan badan. Kilauan kilat lewat dengan singkat, menyorot sosok Yuuma yang baru saja memotong-motong seorang pria dalam gang gelap dan jarang orang.

Matanya kuning seperti kucing, menatap korbannya dengan seringai miring yang aneh.

Jika ia tidak bisa memiliki Luka, maka tidak boleh ada satu orang pun yang bisa.

* * *

 **10! trick**

* * *

Obrolan kedua sahabat hari itu bergulir ke masalah hati.

"Sebetulnya gue udah lama sih, suka sama cewek," Yuuma adalah yang pertama membuat pengakuan. "Tapi belum berani bilang."

"Loh, kenapa?" Luka menatap tidak percaya. "Denger ya, Yum. Elo itu ganteng, otak elo lumayan, secara penampilan masuk kategori kece. Kenapa nggak berani bilang, duh?"

"Gue takut ditolak. Haha!"

Sang gadis memutar mata dramatis. "Nggak, lah. Gue berani taruhan seratus ribu kalo cewek itu nggak akan nolak elo."

"Oke. Gue suka elo. Mau jadi pacar gue?"

"Uh…." Ada jeda _awkward_ yang tidak menyenangkan. "Sori. Kita temenan aja, ya?"

"Nggak apa-apa." Yuuma mengangguk. "Elo ngutang seratus ribu sama gue."

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

fast drabble buat ngisi arsip otp supaya nggak kering-kering amat hehe

please lemme know if you also love them! /nyari temen sekapal, ceritanya/

sign,

alleira


End file.
